Aroma
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: ¿Podrá Zenya olvidar su obsesión por Youji? Kitani desprende un olor agradable, muy distinto del que había percibido hasta entonces en Youji. Sweet Pool.
1. Aroma

Le gustaba hacer las cosas mal, arruinarlas, era un modo de vida. Y también le gustaba guardar resentimiento, era lo que le mantenía vivo.

Los mayores rencores los sentía hacia su padre, ¿Es que ese viejo no podía parar de rezar? ¿Podría en algún momento mirar a su hijo con amor y no con fanatismo? Zenya no soportaba a su padre, o lo que ese maldito culto le había hecho a su familia, así que se esforzaba en ser todo lo rebelde posible y en malgastar todo el dinero que podía de él. Quizás algún día así se fijara en él de verdad.

Luego estaba Tetsuo, con ese olor tan desagradable... Había aparecido para arrebatarle a Youji, para recordarle lo imperfecto que era. Así que Zenya le insultaba siempre que podía, en realidad con bastante impotencia contenida, por no poder hacer mucho más.

Y por último, Youji, ¿Por qué no lo elegía a él? ¿No era capaz de ver todo su potencial? Claro, que ni Zenya mismo era capaz de verlo, y reconocía que sus intentos de acercamiento habían sido más bien amenazadores. No era de extrañar que Youji hiciera lo posible por evitarle.

Hacer las cosas mal, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-Podrías ponerte alguna vez el uniforme para ir al instituto, joven amo.

Las palabras de Kitani lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la vista de los platos del desayuno vacíos y miró al adulto que tenía ante sí, lo contemplaba intentando ocultar la preocupación.

-No.- respondió arrastrando la palabra, redundante.- No me gusta.

Kitani suspiró, sabía que no tenía sentido discutir, Zenya no iba a ceder.

-Te espero en el coche.

Salió con prisa de la casa, y Zenya lo observó desde su asiento. Al único al que no podía odiar era a ese hombre, simplemente porque no encontraba una razón para hacerlo. Odiar todo lo que le rodeaba se le daba bastante bien. Con paso cansado, salió él también y entró en el coche, que ya tenía Kitani en marcha.

-¿Cómo eras cuando eras joven? Tengo cierta curiosidad…

-Bueno, era algo rebelde, como tú ahora.-dijo mientras metía la primera marcha y salían del aparcamiento.- De vez en cuando me metía en problemas. Creo que era callado y seguro que a quien le hubieras preguntado te hubiera dicho que era muy taciturno.

-Eso es porque esos idiotas no se molestaron en conocerte bien. – Zenya giró la cabeza para mirarlo.- Eres muy amable, Kitani.

El hombre rió ante el cumplido, era raro recibir cumplidos de Zenya por la mañana temprano. Circulando por la avenida, se paró ante un semáforo en rojo y los estudiantes que esperaban en la acera empezaron a cruzar. Entonces Zenya los vio y sintió cómo el pecho se le hinchaba de ira.

Tetsuo y Youji caminaban juntos hacia el instituto, charlaban con confianza y el aprecio mutuo se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos.

Kitani debió notar el cambio de estado de ánimo de Zenya, y en un gesto protector le puso la mano sobre la rodilla para tranquilizarle. Era cálida, fuerte y fraternal. Zenya la tomó con fuerza.

-Es duro ser rechazado.- Zenya estuvo a punto de decirle "no entiendes nada", pero siguió en silencio escuchándolo.- Algún día aparecerá alguien que te valore y por quien lo darías todo, no vale la pena que te quedes pensando en qué podrías o deberías hacer para cambiarlo todo ahora. Olvídate de ese Youji.

El semáforo se puso en verde y el coche continuó su marcha.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil…

Una vez en la entrada del instituto, el joven buscó a su alrededor a Tetsuo y a Youji, ¿estarían a punto de llegar? Entonces le alcanzó el aroma tan familiar que llevaba acompañándole semanas. Primero el de Youji, una fragancia dulce y suave que actuaba en él como una droga. Luego, el aroma fuerte del macho, Tetsuo; hizo que arrugara la nariz en un gesto muy poco elegante. Pasaron justo por su lado y la mirada de su rival se clavó en él, Testuo no le tenía miedo.

-Apestas.

Tetsuo no se dio por aludido y continuó su marcha, en cambio un alumno confuso que justo pasaba agachó la cabeza para oler su axila. Zenya soltó una carcajada ante la cómica escena. Varios estudiantes se le quedaron mirando, ¿qué más daba?

Más tarde, se retorcía de dolor en los baños. Entre convulsiones de dolor esperaba a Kitani.

-¡Mierda…! –una bocanada de aquella sustancia roja le hizo medio atragantarse.- ¡Puta mierda!

Sintió una quemazón en el ojo derecho y con la mano temblorosa se levantó el parche de la cara. Una lágrima roja calló por su mejilla hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

-¡Ven, ya…! – se dejó caer apoyado en la pared del inodoro, mareado.

Kitani estaba tardando demasiado, si esto seguía así era solo cuestión de tiempo que un alumno lo descubriera allí tirado.

Los "ataques" que sufría últimamente eran más fuertes, sospechaba que se debía a la aparición de Youji en el instituto. Su instinto se había despertado y castigaba aún más su cuerpo defectuoso.

Aliviado, escuchó sus pasos en el exterior.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Su voz sonó tranquilizadora, como la de un padre cuando va a cuidar de su hijo enfermo. Con sumo cuidado lo cogió en brazos y salió del instituto por los pasillos a oscuras, evitando pasar por los más utilizados por los alumnos.

Lo introdujo en el coche, y salieron inmediatamente rumbo a casa. Zenya se sentía exhausto y sudado, le apetecía darse una ducha nada más llegar.

-Has tardado mucho.

La protesta fue casi un murmullo. En el exterior empezó a llover y las gotas de lluvia repiquetearon con fuerza contra el coche.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Creo que llevas razón… -confesó Zenya, hablando cada vez más bajito, ¿y si las palabras que iba a decir no debían ser escuchadas?- Debo olvidarme de Youji.

-Es lo mejor para todos.- apoyó totalmente convencido Kitani.- Y en "todos" incluyo también a tu padre.

Confuso, el joven investigó en el rostro de Kitani intentando averiguar hasta qué punto él sabía algo. No era difícil darse cuenta de que el viejo estaba chalado, pero el culto que lo tenía obsesionado no era precisamente público.

-Es difícil, me atrae. Hay algo que me hace odiar a Tetsuo, algo dentro de mí… y querer poseer a Youji. Esto está mal, son horribles las cosas que he llegado a pensar. Sólo pienso en hacer cosas que están mal…

-Pelea contra ese instinto.

Aparcó el coche delante de la casa. Ninguno de los dos salió y se quedaron escuchando la lluvia del exterior. Entonces Kitani cogió la mano del joven que estaba en el asiento de su lado. Zenya se estremeció, ahora que se fijaba, Kitani también tenía un olor característico. Olía muy bien


	2. Amigos

El joven amo lucía orgulloso la camisa rosa que compró días antes, cuando Kitani le acompañó a ir de tiendas. Era la primera camisa que tenía de ese color, y mirándose en el espejo, se preguntaba por qué no se había comprado una igual antes con lo bien que le sentaba.

-Me voy, ¡Pórtate bien, Christine! -Zenya se despidió con la mano de la iguana que descansaba sobre su cama, que ladeó la cabeza impasible.- Mmmm... quizás debería meterte en tu terrario, pero no parece muy divertido, ¿verdad? Pero, ya sabes, si manchas o rompes algo Kitani se enfadará.

La iguana se recostó cómodamente sobre la cama de su amo, parecía que se iba a portar bien, dejarla un poco suelta le vendría bien.

Cogió dinero antes de salir, quizás demasiado, pero qué mas daba: en su casa no es que estuvieran escasos precisamente. No tenía pensado nada en lo que gastarlo en concreto, sólo quería salir a divertirse un rato y volver más tarde a casa. Justo antes de salir se vio reflejado de nuevo en el espejo de la entrada, ¡Qué bien se sentía con esa ropa! Así que salió de allí rebosando energía.

Caminó al centro, sin un rumbo fijo, buscando un sitio agradable donde tomar algo. Llegó a una calle donde miraras donde miraras, todo eran cafeterías y bares. Localizó un grupo de chicos del instituto en una terraza, y se acercó a saludar.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hacéis, tomando algo?

Era evidente, pero bueno, era la típica pregunta para entablar una conversación. Uno de los chicos, el que estaba más cerca de él, lo miró extrañado.

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

-Creo que no te suena porque últimamente ha faltado a clase. -Dijo prudente el chico que estaba sentado al fondo. Era una manera educada de decir que Zenya sólo iba a clase cuando le apetecía.-Es Zenya Okinawa.

Al oír su nombre, el primer muchacho miró a su compañero sorprendido y luego intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada temerosa. Por lo que parecía, no tenía buena fama, y no era nada nuevo.

Lo mejor era irse, era evidente que el ambiente se había enrarecido y estorbaba. Pero le habían molestado, por alguna extraña razón, que no le hubieran invitado a sentarse le importunaba. Así que cogió el refresco de uno de ellos sin permiso, dio un largo trago, y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa antes de irse sin despedirse.

Ninguno protestó, qué decepción... ¿tanto miedo le tenían?

Al pasar por delante de un escaparate se vio reflejado, y sí, se veía guapo; pero también se veía muy solo. Con un deje de amargura siguió su camino.

Primero fue al pachinko, donde malgastó casi la mitad del dinero que llevaba. Después, fue a la tienda de videojuegos que estaba por allí cerca y se compró uno que quería desde hace tiempo. Por último, fue a un bar y compró una botella de alcohol, que pensaba empezar antes de llegar a casa pues seguramente si Kitani lo veía llegar con una bebida con tantos grados se la quitaría de las manos antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

Como si por pensar en ello, sus peores temores se hicieran realidad, justo al salir del bar con trofeo en mano se lo encontró.

Frente a frente estaba Kitani, que se había detenido en la calle para encender un cigarrillo, y justo al alzar la mirada se encontró con Zenya que maldecía para sus adentros.

-Joven amo... -su tono era de reproche, y su mirada se paseaba entre la botella y el rostro del joven.- creo que no hace falta que te diga que no me parece bien.

-¿Que no te parece bien el qué? ¿Esto? -Zenya le mostró la botella desafiante.- Qué estricto eres, Kitani. Que no eres mi madre.

El hombre emitió un gruñido de exasperación, era visible que estaba muy enfadado. Pero quería razonar con Zenya, pues era mejor que pelear.

-No hace falta ser una madre para preocuparse, los amigos también nos preocupamos.

Por fin había alguien que se refería a él como "amigo". Aunque Zenya seguía teniendo ganas de rebelarse ante las prohibiciones de Kitani, esto último lo había apaciguado un poco.

-Pues a mí me parecía una idea excelente. -insistió un poco más el joven mostrando la botella, pero como notó que inmediatamente Kitani le iba a soltar una reprimenda corrigió.- Claro, que ahora que estamos juntos podemos ir a hacer otra cosa. Ir a beber solo es muy triste.

-Tengo el coche aparcado cerca, dejemos la botella ahí y te llevaré a otro sitio. Te gustará.

Su buen humor iba en aumento, lo que parecía que iba a ser una salida en solitario, se había convertido en una salida con Kitani. No podía llamarlo "cita" porque así lo llamaría si fuera acompañado de una pareja, pero la expectación que sentía preguntándose dónde le llevaría Kitani hacía lo pareciera.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir? -preguntó Zenya impaciente y con ganas de bromear.- ¿me llevas a un restaurante caro? ¿A comer sushi quizás?

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, y Kitani se llevó un dedo al mentón con gesto pensativo.

-Bueno, lo del sushi me parece buena idea, pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día. Hoy te voy a llevar a otro sitio.

Eso significaba que saldrían más veces, Zenya no podía evitar alegrarse.

Una vez en el coche, el joven se sintió confundido por la ruta que tomó Kitani. Se alejó conduciendo de la zona de ocio, y fue a un barrio residencial de lo más tranquilo, allí paró frene a un pequeño local de comida rápida.

-Espera un momento, enseguida vuelvo.-le dijo.

Dicho esto, el hombre bajó del vehículo y fue al local. Apenas unos minutos depués volvió con una bolsa de plástico que debía contener comida en una mano, y unas cervezas en la otra.

-¿Vamos a comer en el coche? - no podía ocultar la decepción en su voz.- Te advierto de que soy muy cochino comiendo hamburguesas y eso, te lo voy a manchar todo.

Kitani se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a otra parte, no seas impaciente. Además, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si te dejo comer aquí mañana me va a tocar hacer limpieza.

Con el coche de nuevo en marcha, Kitani condujo a las afueras, a una zona despoblada; aparcó, y le indicó a Zenya que bajara pues habían llegado al sitio indicado. Sin decir nada, caminó con las bolsas en la mano seguido por Zenya.

El joven miró el cielo, empezaba a anochecer y se teñía de colores anaranjados. La belleza del paisaje le sobrecogió, quizás debería detenerse a contemplar esas cosas más a menudo.

Subieron un montículo, porque llamarlo colina era exagerar dada la poca altura. Una vez en la cima, la vista era verdaderamente hermosa.

-A veces vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme.-confesó Kitani, acomodádose en el suelo.- Es un sitio que no había enseñado nunca a nadie.

Zenya rió.

-¿Soy un privilegiado?

-Más o menos, joven amo.

Por fin Kitani sacó el contenido de las bolsas, revelando dos cajas de bentō con muy buena pinta. Le dio una cerveza a Zenya, y empezaron a comer.

Pasaron unas agradables horas donde hablaron de muchas cosas. Al finalizar, Zenya tenía claro que quería volver a repetir la experiencia con Kitani más veces en el futuro.


End file.
